


we may only have tonight (but till the morning sun you're mine)

by rxs



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, because this fandom is tiring me of the angst, i listened to a lot of script and plain white t's to be happy, musician!Bellamy, passerby!clarke, so much fluff i wrote enough fluff to rot all our teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxs/pseuds/rxs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Step 1: Stop at the edge of the sidewalk</p>
<p>Step 2: Breathe in deeply and count to 10</p>
<p>Step 3: Try to cross the road as fast as possible without attracting weird looks (frankly, she’s still working on that one)</p>
<p>Step 4: Try not to stare too long at the really hot guy that’s started singing with his guitar on the corner.</p>
<p>....</p>
<p>prompt: ‘Bellamy is a street guitarist-singer and Clarke passes from his spot every day and she admires him.’ for anonymous</p>
            </blockquote>





	we may only have tonight (but till the morning sun you're mine)

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: i would have loved to expand this world because i did enjoy it but college stamped a huge NO tantrum all around it and thus, this is what i have. I hope you like it.
> 
>  
> 
> thanks to @bookwormingpearls (bellamyslady in tumblr) for listening to my scream at midnight about the lack of time to send it to my beta and take on the job. and to @litvirg [ofhobbitsandwomen] for helping me come up with Bellamy's music preferences.

Crossing the street isn’t particularly difficult for normal people. But if Clarke has learned anything in her years is that life isn’t normal for people like her.

Sure, with the years, she’s gotten better at controlling her fears; at least now she looks less like a spooked bear every time she has to cross it.

_ how do you get over seeing your father being run over in front of your eyes by a drunk driver anyways? _

Still, crossing the street requires an entire mental preparation setup.

Step 1: Stop at the edge of the sidewalk

Step 2: Breathe in deeply and count to 10

Step 3: Try to cross the road as fast as possible without attracting weird looks (frankly, she’s still working on that one)

Recently, there has been a new step in her routine:

Step 4: Try not to stare too long at the really hot guy that’s started singing with his guitar on the corner.

It’s not like Clarke  _ wants  _ to look. He just happens to be very, very pretty. His arms though, damn his arms.

(Not that his voice is anything to be ashamed of. In fact, if it wasn’t for that one time Clarke forgot her earphones, she probably would have never heard him; too caught up in her own “cross the street” ordeal.)

Back to the point: the new hot guy whose arms are nothing to scoff at. But what Clarke likes the most are his freckles; those little spots decorating the expanse of his face like a million stars in the nighttime sky.

She’s pretty sure that despite having exchanged silly hand waves and pretty smiles, the hot guy is someone she’s never destined to talk to.

And then, Abby calls her to say she’s getting remarried.

Clarke is storming outside before she can register it; she just needs to walk. Walk and walk until the ache of betrayal leaves her chest. Until reason comes back to her and she remembers: it’s not her mother’s fault for wanting to move on. It’s been six years. She deserves to be happy, she has to—

_ She’s all laid up in bed _

_ with a broken heart. _

_ While I’m drinking _

_ Jack all alone in my local bar. _

 

_ and I don’t know how, _

_ How we got into this mess _

_ in the first place. _

In her haste to leave the house, she has forgotten her earphones again. His voice is soothing and beautiful, it’s like he speaks from experience and for some reason, it resounds with her.

She stops and turns around, he is looking directly at her while singing. He really has a pretty voice, and it feels like he is singing  _ to  _ her. She likes it, she likes it a lot.

So, Clarke waits until he finishes, fishes a couple of dollars out of her pockets and with a smile, leaves them in the small jar on the ground.

“Bell’s Tips” is written in fancy letters on the side, probably by a female hand (although she wouldn’t assume nowadays).

They don’t really speak, but the smile they exchange definitely means more.

“Thanks,” he says. The sign is green again, so Clarke just smiles at him and starts walking back to the street.

“Nah, thank you!” she says with an honest smile.

After that it becomes easier, breathing and even getting over her feelings about Abby and her new life ahead. She walks home with Bell’s voice in her head and a small smile.

*

After that, Clarke leaves the earphones in her pockets and starts measuring her time. If she leaves twenty minutes to get to work early, she now adds five minutes extra, making it twenty-five minutes, spending that time listening to Bell’s melodic voice (and also staring at his wonderfully defined arms).

It is also changing things between them. She learns his full name is Bellamy Blake, that he’s twenty-eight and studying to be linguist while working part-time doing odd jobs. He has a sister, Octavia, who is the one who wrote the sign on the jar. He admits it quite sheepishly after Clarke teases him about the girly handwriting. And that he finds music a natural antidepressant and a relaxing method when life gets too hard.

Day after day they meet, and every day, Clarke gets to listen to a new song, always preferring the dark ones when she is tired or sad. Bellamy seems to pick up on her moods because whenever she is feeling down, he sings happy, silly songs. And when she is feeling troubled, he knows.

Somedays, when she doesn’t have to work at the free clinic, or when she has free periods Clarke comes specifically to listen to him, and they would talk during his breaks. They’ll talk about school, or their jobs. She sometimes brings him food and he'll bring her leftover dessert on other days.

_ “Octavia made a lot of pie and we can’t possibly eat it all, just take it, Princess.” _

People genuinely like his voice and by the end of summer, he has quite the fan base—elderly women who want to hear him croon their favorite Bob Dylan classics, young girls who find out that he has a decent cover voice for Halsey. Clarke’s favorite day is the morning when a group of small kids ask Bellamy if he could sing Let It Go.

That is definitely the day she realizes Bellamy is an awesome artist, a crowd pleaser, but then he stops singing and looks at her with his entire soul bared, with his soulful eyes that make her wish he only sang for her, or the way he smiles when people clap at the end of his songs and Clarke just wishes he was more than just a good artist and acquaintance to her.

*

Autumn arrives and Bellamy Blake became more than just the street singer with whom Clarke exchanges conversations and smiles. They also exchange phone numbers, facebook friendships are formed, and silly snapchats with poor lighting (Bellamy) and lots of weird emojis (Clarke) are sent.

_ Blakest: someone asked for Womanizer right after you left. _

_ Griffawesome: are you kidding me????? _

_ Blakest: nope. I never thought they day would come I’d be thankful for O’s Britney phase. _

_ Griffawesome: @life why? I bet you turned bright red! Fuck, I miss all the great shows  _

_ Blakest: shut up, Princess. By the way, Octavia says she’s making lasagna, if you want to come over… you don't have to.. _

At this point in their friendship, Clarke realises she could imagine Bellamy sitting in his bed, book in his lap running a hand through his disheveled hair and trying not to blush. With the texting and the spending time with each other, she has been privy to more than just exclusive guitar shows.

Bellamy has taken it seriously to get to know at least one song since he is, “Pretty mainstream. I just give the people what they want, it makes them happy and that’s what makes me happy.” He had once told her.

Total crowd pleaser, that nerd.

_ Griffawesome: I’m on my way. _

*

Winter comes and with it the cold. Bellamy doesn’t go out to sing that much anymore.

“It’s too cold and he could get sick, I don’t need him to get sick. We’re okay with his jobs and mine, but if he did get sick we would be in trouble,” Octavia says to her one day when they went out for coffee. “I think Bell knows that, but he loves singing too much he sometimes forgets.”

(Coffee dates have become a thing after Bellamy finally introduces them. Octavia is absolutely convinced Clarke and Bellamy are meant to be and makes it her business to invite Clarke to eat as much as she could and go out for coffee.)

Clarke agrees and after much nagging, Bellamy cuts down his performances to just the weekends when the weather is more agreeable. Which honestly just gives her more time to spend with him, listening to music, or just doing homework together.

And yes, while her feelings for Bellamy have been steadily growing from spending so much time with him, Clarke simply feels he only wants to have a friend. Thus, she never really spends much time doing anything else but admiring his obvious talent and smiling at his nerdy antics.

And if she looks at his lips every once in awhile and wishes she could taste them, well that’s her secret to keep.

*

 

It’s not until spring that she realizes Bellamy is actually as interested in her as she is in him. And that he was just as convinced she wanted nothing but friendship.

He ends up singing “When a Man Loves a Woman” on the street, looking at her with adoring eyes in front of the crowd and finishing with a small.

“Go out with me, Princess.”

She doesn’t cry. Not at all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come visit the Official Clarke Griffin Trash blog @griifinclarke and come cry with me!


End file.
